This Aint No Joke, Betty
by Simplyobsessed-1
Summary: “Just because I’m your personal assistant,” Betty was now very angry, “doesn’t mean that I don’t have a life of my own, Daniel!” DETTY
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** This Isn't Any Joke, Betty  
**Author:** SimpleObsession-1  
**Chapters:** 1 out of ?  
**Characters/Pairings:** Daniel/Betty and it hints at Betty/Henry  
**Word Count:** 965  
**Rating:** Soft for now  
**Warnings: **No warnings really  
**Spoilers: **None that I can think of  
**Summary:** "Just because I'm your personal assistant," Betty was now very angry, "doesn't mean that I don't have a life of my own, Daniel!"  
**Authors Note:** I was bored and this was what was created!  
**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately don't own any of these wonderful characters

***

The woman sighed as she sat at the desk to her office, her gaze staring at the clock as she waited for Daniel to decide that she'd finished for the day. It was now eleven pm and she'd already rang off her friendship date with Henry that she'd arranged because he was back in town and shed decided that they could go out as friends without wanting to start getting emotionally involved. They were adults after all and they could control their sexual desires. However that lunch date had been booked for seven pm because the Mode office was supposed to close at half past five but here she was making sure that no one turned up at the offices while Daniel thought of new ideas for next month's magazine.

She would like to mention that this months' magazine hadn't even been finalised yet.

She sighed as she rose from her chair, her bright pink jacket being pulled down as she marched into his office. The sound of her tiny heels clacking against the hard floor made him look up at her. "Are we ready to go yet, Daniel, seeing as you haven't actually asked me to do anything yet?"

"I've asked you to bring me coffee several times!" He reminded her.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed her glasses up her nose as she pursed her lips so that she could fight back the urge to hit him. "Yes, Daniel I do remember that you've asked me several times to fetch you a coffee. What I meant was that you haven't asked me to do anything worthwhile tonight that actually excuses me still being at work at half past eleven on a Friday night."

"Are you saying you had somewhere else to be?"

"Just because I'm your personal assistant," Betty was now starting to lose her calm, "doesn't mean that I don't have a life of my own, Daniel!" She watched him intently as she waited for him to remember that she had told her numerous times today and over the past week that she was going out with Henry tonight. She should have known better than to think he'd been listening to her. "I was going out with Henry tonight, Daniel!" Betty almost screamed as she turned and stormed out of his office.

She wasn't expecting anything much of Daniel. Maybe just a little bit of recognition for all the hard work she did around here and also for the fact that she surrendered so much of her personal life to help him. She was continually teased by people like Mark and Amanda for being boring but it was because she worked so damned hard because she had dreams! She didn't want to be Daniel's personal assistant for forever. She one day wanted to own her own magazine and have a personal assistant that was as dedicated as she was.

Footsteps stopped behind her and she turned to see Daniel standing there over. "I did remember about your lunch date this evening, Betty." He simply mumbled before sitting on the edge of her chair.

"So why have you kept me here all these hours? Have you even been working in there Daniel?" She asked storming into Daniel's office and over to the table where an issue of last month's mode was open and staring him in the face. She'd let him off and admit that he had been writing on it but what they were only silly doodles. "I seriously hope you're going to explain this to me, Daniel." She said turning round and noticed that he hadn't followed her inside his office. He was still sat outside in hers.

"Daniel..." She started as she walked outside to look at him. "I really wanted to go tonight!"

"I really didn't want you to go tonight that's why you're still here with me at this ungodly hour!" He shouted at her and sighed. She was apparently a bright girl but she was actually quite dumb at times when it came to romance and more important things. He rested his hands on her shoulders and sighed. "I know that you had a thing with Henry and you thought he was the one but it really is time to let go!"

Betty just stared at Daniel in horror before moving out of his arms, biting back the urge to stamp on his foot with her small high heel but she knew that would probably just end up with her fired or even worse in jail for harassing _the_ Daniel Meade. "I have let go, Daniel! We were going out as friends!"

"There is no such thing as being friends with you, Betty! You'd have seen him again and would have probably wanted to take him home and I don't think I'd have allowed that because I'm fed up of having to listen to you talk about the guys you're in love with when I feel as if it should be you're talking about."

The two of them stared at each other after Daniel's little outburst and she didn't know how to respond. She wanted to scream with excitement but at the same time she wanted to hurt him for being so selfish and only thinking about what it was he wanted. She liked Henry and did want to build a friendship with him, she'd be lucky now seeing as she'd put work in front of him – again. Sighing, she looked at him "Daniel, I don't know who put you up to these words but I thought we were friends and you wouldn't be so cold towards me!" She whispered turning around and leaving.

Daniel watched after her and didn't know if he should run after her or not. Instead he decided to just let her leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** This Isn't Any Joke, Betty  
**Author:** SimpleObsession-1  
**Chapters:** 2 out of ?  
**Characters/Pairings:** Daniel/Betty and it hints at Betty/Henry  
**Word Count:** 900  
**Rating:** Soft for now  
**Warnings: **No warnings really  
**Spoilers: **None that I can think of  
**Summary:** "Just because I'm your personal assistant," Betty was now very angry, "doesn't mean that I don't have a life of my own, Daniel!"  
**Authors Note:** I was bored and this was what was created! Thanks to everyone who previously reviewed!  
**BETA:** Thank you to my wonderful beta, **scifichick07**, for stopping for my characters from being OC. All remaining mistakes are my own.  
**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately don't own any of these wonderful characters

**[Midnight Talks]**

Betty sighed as she let herself into her father's house. She knew everyone was already in bed but she really didn't care at this point. She needed something sweet and unhealthy to help her sort out what just happened. She knew her father always haves something like that on hand just for things like this. Throwing her bag down on the couch, she slipped her feet out of her shoes and threw her coat down on top of her bag.

Going into the fridge, she smiled at the sight of chocolate ice cream. 'You never disappoint do ya dad?' She thought to herself as she pulled the chocolate goodness out of the freezer.

Sitting down at the kitchen table with the tub of ice cream and spoon at hand, she started to eat thinking of all the guy trouble she always seems to be in. Henry was the first man she ever truly loved but that had gone completely wrong, but even so she still wanted to be his friend.

'But what if Daniel is right?' She thought about ever time Henry had ruined everything for her. She knew then she had to break off the friendship date with him. Because really when it came to Henry there was no 'just friends'. Though she couldn't help but the about the what ifs.

Then she started to think about the times that Henry had ruined everything. She and Gio had had a good thing going and Henry mad everything complicated  
and she needed up without either of them. She sighed loudly. Though she didn't want to get back with Gio it was just an a testament to the trouble he always  
gets her in.

Daniel was a different matter altogether though. She knew there had always been between them but never acted on it for several reasons. Like one Daniel was her boss and she also knew he wasn't ready for a committed relationship. But after everything with Molly maybe it was time. She could feel her heart ache at this she didn't want to make the wrong move.

Just then someone walked into the kitchen and flicked the light on, "Hi Hilda." Betty said weakly to her sister. Not surprised at all see her sister.

"Why are you sitting in the dark, alone?" Hilda scolded before noticing the tub of ice cream in front of Betty. She winced as she sat down next to her sister at the table next to her sister. She remembered that tonight had been the night for the 'friendship' date with Henry and was bracing herself for a long talk.

The day before Hilda had tried to warn Betty that there was no such thing as just being friends when it came to Henry, but Betty wouldn't listened to her. She insisted that they were grown adults and could control their hormones. "What happened?"

"I didn't go." Betty whispered as she stabbed her spoon into the brown mixture in front of her. "Daniel decided we needed to work overtime. He said that out workload was so much that we needed to get as much done as possible.'

"I think Daniel saved you from another night of Henry drama. I really do." Hilda commented then saw the glare that Betty had given her and silenced. Betty continue with her rant.

"You don't understand, Hilda. He had kept me behind at work because he didn't want me to go one the date in the first place!" She whined sighing as she took another bite of the ice cream and continued. "He told me that he didn't want me going out with Henry because it hurts him to me with someone else."

"What?" Hilda asked giving Betty a chance to continue but having a feeling of where this was going. They had all gotten close to Daniel over the years and Hilda had to admit she liked the way he was with Betty especially when the other fashion editors wouldn't have even given her an interview let a long a job.

"He says loves me." She whispered stabbing into her ice cream.

Hilda, realising this was not the time for celebration retrained herself from squealing from excitement and waited patiently for her sister to continue.

"I thought Daniel and I were close and he wouldn't pull this kind of thing. I thought he cared about me as a person and wouldn't hurt me like this."

"Betty, do you really think that little of yourself and of Daniel? I think he means it. Why else would he have said it. I've seen him with you and I have to say this really isn't as much of a surprise to me as it is you." Betty looked over at Hilda as if she was crazy shaking her head.

"Guys like Daniel Meade do not fall in love with girls like me. He goes out with supermodels and girls like Amanda not me." Hilda wrinkled her nose at the mention of Betty's former roommate and Betty bit back a smile at the reminder that her sister strong dislike Amanda and her freeloading ways.

"Since when did either of us play by these stupid 'rules'? Are you forgetting about Matt?" Hilda asked taking hold of her hand and squeezing it lightly.

Betty thought about Matt and realized that Matt and Daniel came from the same world. They were very much alike and still Matt fell in love with her, so why  
was it so hard for her to believe that Daniel could ever love her.

"You can't help you fall in love with, Betty," Hilda said trying to help. Betty found herself thinking over her words. 'Could Daniel have been telling the truth after all?'

*******

**AUTHORS NOTE: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!!**


	3. Authors Note

Hey there,

I know you've all probably just had a heart attack seeing that I had updated but it's just to tell you that I am no longer going to be writing this story/finishing.

However, my dear writing friend – Freekydisaster18 – has stated that she'll have a look at all of my stories and finish them off for me on her account which I'm extremely grateful for! All stories, once she's given me the okay, that aren't finished will be deleted off my account and moved onto hers when she gradually starts updating them!

I thank her for being an amazing friend but most of all, I thank you guys for reading/alerting/favouriting the stories despite their lack of updates.

All my love,

Simplyobsessed-1


End file.
